


Forevermore

by CherryPancakes



Series: French Vanilla [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, wedding march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPancakes/pseuds/CherryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until forevermore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minewtion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/gifts).



> Extra 2 of French Vanilla serie.
> 
> Sequel of Hold Your Hand 
> 
> Music : 爱的飞行日记 - Jay Chou .
> 
> I was writing this chapter with my music playing and suddenly this song came up and somehow it made me ridiculously happy.

____

When Thomas was four years old, he had to gave the most important decision of his life that if he wanted to be friend with the new kid just moved in in the blue house across the street. When he was ten years old, he had to decided if he wanted to forgave the same kid from the house across the street for breaking his favorite toy. When he was sixteen, he almost ran to the blue house with beautiful front yard to told the kid's parents that he helped him to lied to them about one bad grade the kid had in Chemistry. Three years later, when the both of them had to be in class early for a college's lecture, he looked with a smile on his lip as the kid fell in love for the first time. And now, he is twenty four and he is this close to strangle his best friend a day before the little jacked- head's wedding. Twenty years his life, twenty years of being fed up with Minho Park's shit, Thomas is definitely done.

After that one hell of a proposal, "The Golden Wedding" they said, is happening tomorrow and Thomas is so close to commit murder on " The Hottest Groom of the Year" , according to the People's. This is even worst than that time when he moved from California Mayors Office to Washington. There were the press and flashlight everywhere he go, all of his friends got asked thousands of questions, but nope, nothing of that can compare to the amount of paparazzis running behind them since that one reporter noticed the silver band around Newt's finger. It was a little bit scary to be honest, one article on an online newspaper, five minutes later and every entertainment reporters in the world put their attention on that one little silver ring. There were thousands of phone calls to Teresa,Alby and of course, Newt. Minho, somehow got off the radars for the longest of time, as they don't even notice that Newt has a friend that is major in Psychology at UCLA. Newt's agents told them to not comment on the ring or made any public posts on their social network on even mention the incidents. They never really gave out any official confirmation on Newt's relationship with " the luckiest person on Earth" or was that a wedding ring. However, when it almost sink down to the bottom of Atlantic ocean and everyone can move on, some anonymous paparazzis snapped a photo of Minho and Newt went out to picked their wedding cakes, their hands joining and a golden ring sparkling on Minho's finger. And it was two months before their suppose-to-be-private-wedding.

Now, one day before the wedding, Thomas just kinda wants to strangle both of his friends because they are so calm. How can they be so calm? It is their wedding for his sake ! They suppose to run everywhere with their hair tangle and dark bags under their eyes. But nope, they are now sharing each other 's heat, Newt reading a honeymoon magazine on their leather couch, looking as perfect as in those freaking photoshopped photoshoot. Minho's head is laying comfortably on Newt's thighs, his dark eyes unmoving from Newt's face, his lips forming a sweet smile while his two hands holding a notepad and a pen, being in a completely bliss in his white t-shirt and jeans. Newt, who is being all cozy and cute with his peppermint cheeks,cherry lips ,white sweater and grey sweatpants, is reading a honeymoon magazine, his slim fingers combing through Minho's dark hair whenever he doesn't have to turn a page, his bed hair is a mess of golden locks falling on his forehead. They do not look like a pair of celebrity couple that is about to have "The Wedding of the Century" in a day with thousands of reporters would do anything to get their hand on a photo . Nope. Not at all.

\- Put down Jeju Island too. You can practise your Korean there.

\- But they have lots of storm in the winter there. What will we do if we cannot go out?

\- You can do me.

Thomas is so done. So freaking done. Are they even realise that he is also in the house? This is even worse than when they had their first date.Throwing the bag of tortilla as hard as he can at Minho's face, he glares at them with his brown eyes as Minho glares at him with a " What the heck" expression.

\- Dude, what happened?

\- Nothing. Just want to inform you guys that everything is done. The last thing to check off on your list is the honeymoon location and the wedding itself.I'm going to bed now. You guys just do whatever you need to do. Call me when it's dinner.

Thomas tiredly smiles at them. He is not angry, no he is not. He just feels it unbelievable. As he stands up and stretches a little bit, Minho suddenly grabs his wrist, his dark eyes sparkling.

\- Thanks Thomas... For everything...

\- It's alright. Everything for you both.

Thomas smiles at him, patting his hand before goes to the guest bedroom upstair for a nap.Laying his head back down on Newt's thigh, he himself feeling a little unbelievable. It all feels like just yesterday when he first saw a blindingly beautiful Theater kid in his Psychology classroom. He never thought this day would come, he never thought he are worthy enough to deserve such a person like Newt. They have been together for just a little bit more than three years. It is not long to know about a person, but, that dream he had, that horrid nightmare made him scared. He suddenly realises how much Newt means to him, and how he could not live with the thought that Newt would be gone forever. Thinking about it, he cannot imagine a universe without Newt, he probably never gonna make it. He is his everything, dream, love, passion. Nothing can replace him, not in a million years.

\- Hey, what are you thinking of?

Newt fingers combing through his hair slowly, his other hand cover Minho's on his chest, his amber eyes smiling softly. It is almost of a habit, Newt always like that, all sweet and caring. He notices every small things, every changes occur around him.Sometimes Minho feels it is almost of a dream. He has everything he asked for, a welcoming home, a lovely boyfriend, a suitable job at the hospital and nicest friends ever. He never really thought that he would achieve all of his goals so early in life. He found his best friend at four, fell in love at twenty, brought his first house at twenty three and getting married to the most gorgeous person he ever knew in twenty four hours .

Tomorrow they are officially declared as husbands.For the past four months, these two days are the longest day he ever suffer from. Minho and Thomas spent three days looking for the ring in all jewelry galleries and two weeks to get them customize and now they are laying safe and sound in Minho's private safe upstair in his office. Newt and Teresa spent almost a month to pick out the color that suit everyone. They spent three and a half month writing their vows and it did not seem to be long. They don't speak but they know, both of them, their heart is speaking for themselves, the grips on Minho's hand is speaking for itself, the way Newt's eyes are sparkling under the long lashes tells Minho everything. Maybe he is worthy enough. Maybe this is not a dream.

Minho smiles, holding Newt's soft small hand in his, caress it carefully with his rough fingers, his lips forming a smile. Four years and Minho never fail at knowing how beautiful Newt is. Everytime he looks at the blonde guy, he always finds something new about him, something he never notice before. Like today, he notices, Newt's eyes are not just amber but caring the color of the light through a golden maple leaf. And when he smiles, it sends a feeling of safety and caring through every cells of his body, and somehow, Minho knows that everything is going to be alright.

\- No, nothing. Just thinking about how beautiful you are.

Newt's ears turn red immediately, his cheeks glowing as two ripened tomatoes. He smacks Minho's hand out of his hands out of embarrassment and stands up, not caring that Minho is this close to hit the floor with his face two days before their wedding. His back is turning toward Minho, even though he knows the British is smiling his shy smile, biting his nails between his lips. Suddenly, Minho realises one more thing that he never notices in the last four year, that he can hold Newt is his arms and shield him from everything in this world.Because Newt is smaller and shorter, Minho is able to hug him from behind and hold him close, Newt's blonde head will be at his chest, and Minho's can be the wall that Newt can hide behind, blocking him from the world ugly as sin.

Holding Newt's thin form from behind, feeling the glowing heat running under every inch of his skin and the weight of Newt leaning on him undefended are the best feeling Minho ever experience. His bigger hand catches Newt's hands and bringing them to his lips.Kissing his knuckles, Minho's lips touch the silver band around Newt's ring finger, and a smile appears on his face.

\- Hey, when our kids grow up, let's give them these rings.

\- Why?

Newt's breath shorten, his pupil dialect as Minho breathes his hot breath on his neck, sending a quiver down his spine. Leaning on Minho, he knows, even if his legs give up, Minho is never going to let him fall.

\- Because these rings are the symbol of our love. Just like them some day.

\- You are one hell of a bloody chessy bastard Minho.

\- Please don't teach the kids that British cursing of yours, Papa Isaac.

\- Shut up Minho.

Minho laughs, his arms naturally tighten his hug around Newt's small frame, but the smaller one does not mind, no , not all, if it is Minho, he can hold Newt like that for all of his life for all he cares.

Tomorrow, when Newt walks down the aisle, glowing and blindingly beautiful in his dark blue suit as Wedding March playing, Minho is going to bite his tongue to not to cry as the music start to play. Teresa in her light blue gowns is going to smile brightly behind Newt, her hands joining with Alby as the best man. Thomas is going to taking peek behind his back to glance at Newt, smiling widely, making Minho wants to kicks him a little bit. Newt's father is going to put his son's little hand in Minho's bigger one and smile, letting his son goes and their parents shed their silent tears. Ben is going to give them two thumbs up from the right of the altar as Chuck smiling brightly at them, in his hand, their wedding rings shining.

" From the first day we met, I knew life with you is not going to be easy. That I have to deal with a sugar maniac and a Theater kid that find Shakespeare more attractive than myself. That I am going to make you angry for using your full name in our wedding, and I am doing it right now. Isaac James Newton, you once told me that you are afraid of letting go, today, in our special day, I affirm you that, til the they the world stop spinning and even after death pulled us apart, I am going to find you no matter what,to hold your hand and never let you go."

" Minho Park, since the first day I heard your in our Psychology classroom, I knew that I will not be able to pronounce your name probably. Today, I am saying this vow, to choose you as my beloved husband, to walk with you, to cherish you, to love you and to care for you and to share you my heart, my soul. I trust you with my life and my everything. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

" I, Minho Park, take you, Isaac James Newton, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,even after death pull us apart."

"I, Isaac James Newton, take you, Minho Park, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until forevermore"

" I do."

" I do."

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> The music at the wedding , Wedding March , is actually first written for the wedding scene in A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. Pretty suitable heh :D
> 
> To minewtion : Thank you for inspiring me :D I hope this will somehow cheer you up before your trip back to boarding school. 
> 
> To Zaine : You fricker, at least you can like my posts on wordpress. And hon, thank you for keep pushing me :v Love you <3


End file.
